ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to a ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar (who is revealed to be Albedo in the end). 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3), and Rath (Xbox 360). Plot Chapter 1: The Catacombs (Rome) Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting a group of Forever Knights in some catacombs in Rome. Ben tries to transform to help Gwen and Kevin fight the Forever Knights, but Jimmy Jones keeps trying to call Ben about something. Eventually, Ben gets separated from Gwen and Kevin, and begins trying to find his way out of the catacombs. Ben runs into Vulkanus and his pick-axe minions, who seem to be searching for something. After defeating the pick-axe minions as Ultimate Humungosaur and defeating Vulkanus, Ben continues trying to get out of the catacombs, and eventually runs into his old foe, Enoch, who has become empowered by an alien artifact. After defeating Enoch, Ben takes the artifact away from Enoch and the result is Enoch transforming into a stone statue, then Ben throws the artifact on the ground. Ben is then picked up by Gwen and Kevin, and when Jimmy calls him again, Jimmy tells Ben about a cosmic storm advancing towards Earth. Ben calls some Plumber ships and tells them to get to the cosmic storm and investigate it. Chapter 2: Eiffel Tower (France) The Plumber ships approach the cosmic storm, but a powerful blast destroys them. Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin see Null Void creatures attacking France. The group goes to France to stop them. At a Forever Knight museum (who Ben was also fighting), Ben finds the Vreedle Brothers who are trying to steal an alien artifact. After defeating them, Sunder arrives and steals the artifact. Ben then chases Sunder for the artifact, and Ben is also watching a Will Harangue broadcast where Harangue is showing battle footage of Ben in Italy and France from an anonymous source. After Sunder tries to kill Ben in a burning building, Ben chases Sunder to the Eiffel Tower, where he saves some people Sunder attacks, and defeats Sunder using Ultimate Swampfire, though causing damages to the Eiffel Tower. Ben manages to retrieve the artifact and they watch Plumber ships being destroyed by a creature in the cosmic storm. Azmuth approaches them, and tells them that the creature in the cosmic storm is advancing towards Earth to destroy it, and Ben needs an ancient Galvan artifact to defeat it called the Potis Altiare, which can enhance a being’s powers, primarily Ben’s Ultimatrix. The Galvan sent the Potis Altiare to Earth because its power corrupted those around it, and the Earthlings would not know where the Potis Altiare is even if they do find it they would'nt know what to do with as they are too primitive, and it was scattered in pieces around Earth. It turns out the artifact the Vreedle Brothers and Sunder were after is a piece of the Potis Altiare, and the artifact enhancing Enoch is also a piece, but Ben accidentally left that piece in Rome. Gwen points out that one of Ben’s aliens (Way Big) is born in cosmic storms, and the worst is revealed when the culprit is revealed to be another To'kustar. Chapter 3: Devil’s Tower (Wyoming) The To’kustar is destroying a planet with a cosmic ray, and it is revealed that Psyphon (Vilgax’s old servant) is working for the To’kustar. Psyphon is talking with the To’kustar, saying that he works for the strongest, and was even considering working for Aggregor, but Aggregor preferred to work alone. As the To’kustar was about to destroy Psyphon, he explains that his Robot Extermination Devices (R.E.D.s) will only answer to his command and the To’kustar must allow Psyphon to live so his R.E.D.s can find the rest of the Potis Altiare. The To’kustar orders Psyphon to activate the R.E.D.s, and he does so. The group soon detects high alien activity in the Devil’s Tower at Wyoming. Azmuth suspects it to be an interference with the Potis Altiare, and leaves the group so they can collect the piece. Ben finds Kraab - after fighting off some R.E.D.s as Ultimate Spidermonkey - who also seems to be trying to find the Potis Altiare piece and chases him. Ben defeats Kraab and runs into a robot who helps him get to the end of a military base in Devil’s Tower. Ben soon encounters Sevenseven (who attempted to crush him with giant boulders), and fights and defeats Sevenseven, then takes the Potis Altiare piece. On a video screen, the To’kustar and Psyphon watch Ben fight Psyphon’s R.E.D.s, which greatly angers the To’kustar and he begins smashing asteroids and even destroying part of a larger asteroid. Chapter 4: Great Wall of China (China) Gwen is using the two pieces of the Potis Altiare to find the other pieces. She is suddenly overwhelmed by the power of the artifact, while having a vision of a dragon attacking her at the same time, and attacks Ben and Kevin. Kevin manages to free Gwen from the artifact’s power by taking the pieces. Gwen says she has detected the next piece in the Great Wall of China. They go there and fight an army of Terracotta warriors. Ben is found by a Terracotta General and defeats him with Ultimate Big Chill. As Ben continues going off to find the piece, he encounters the same dragon Gwen saw in her vision. Ben defeats the dragon and manages to collect the piece. Chapter 5: Tokyo Night (Japan) The To’kustar is once again disappointed by Psyphon’s failure to prevent Ben from getting another Potis Altiare piece. But Psyphon is able to prevent his attempted demise by saying he sent his R.E.D.s to kidnap one of Ben’s most trusted allies and put him/her under the To’kustar’s control. Ben receives a transmission from Cooper stating he is under attack, and to come to Tokyo alone. Ben reaches Tokyo and begins searching for Cooper. Ben encounters Zombozo, who refuses to tell where Cooper is. Ben defeats him with Ultimate Spidermonkey, and goes off to find Cooper. Eventually, Cooper is found, but he has become an evil, wired security system enhanced by a piece of the Potis Altiare. Ben fights the wired Cooper and frees him from the system’s control, but the Potis Altiare piece is destroyed in the battle. Meanwhile, the To’kustar destroys a base on the moon that Lu is on as he begins to advance his cosmic storm towards Earth. Chapter 6: Amazon Rainforest (Amazon, Brazil) Gwen teleports Cooper back to Bellwood to get all the Plumber’s helpers in the fight against the evil To’kustar. Ben is visited by the Ancient Galvan, who give him a map for the rest of the pieces of the Potis Altiare. They detect another piece in the Amazon Rainforest, which is being held in a military base. While Ben is looking for the artifact, he unintentionally activates a missile. Ben works to stop the missile from launching, and after succeeding in doing so, he quickly escapes the base before it could self-destruct. However, in an elevator, Ben meets a pair of clones of the Vreedle Brothers after fighting off the R.E.D.s as Ultimate Echo Echo . Ben fights them and takes the Potis Altiare piece after defeating them. Ben is watching another Will Harangue broadcast, where his anonymous source is still feeding him footage of Ben’s “rampage” around the world, while also saying that Ben is bringing the end of the world with footage of the cosmic storm. Ben thinks Jimmy Jones is putting footage of Ben on the internet, and Will Harangue is collecting it to feed his campaign against Ben. Psyphon appears on the video screen giving Ben a message that the To’kustar will come to Earth and he will be the first to fall. He also tells Ben to surrender the Potis Altiare. Chapter 7: Colosseum (Rome) When wondering how Psyphon knew of the existence of the Potis Altiare, Ben thinks a Galvan could have told him. Azmuth appears saying the Galvan would die than tell their secrets. The cosmic storm has already arrived, and since there is still only one piece of the Potis Altiare, Ben has to get back to Rome in order to retrieve the artifact. When he remembers that the Omnitrix teleported them to the planet Primus, Azmuth then sets the Ultimatrix to reach the last piece of the Potis Altiare, and drags Ben along with it. When Ben arrives at the coliseum where he fought Enoch, he finds Captain Nemesis, where he reveals he was the one who leaked the footage to Will Harangue as revenge against Ben. He also has the Potis Altiare piece, so Ben chases him for it. After defeating Captain Nemesis, he passes out and the Potis Altiare piece is dropped into the sewers. When Ben goes in to retrieve it, he finds Psyphon grabbing it and running away with it. Ben chases Psyphon and escapes a room filled with bombs, then destroys Psyphon’s ship, and finally fights and defeats Psyphon. As Ben was about to actually finish Psyphon, he escapes with the cosmic storm, and the To’kustar finally arrives, demanding that Ben bring the Potis Altiare to him or Earth will be destroyed. Chapter 8: The Final Battle (Japan) Gwen and Kevin come to pick Ben up, where he now has all the pieces of the Potis Altiare (except for the one he destroyed in Tokyo during his fight with Cooper) and seems determined to fight the To’kustar to save the Earth. Ben goes to Japan to take down the To’kustar. While Ben tracks down the To’kustar, he rescues citizens and destroys the rest of the R.E.D.s. When Ben finds the To’kustar, Ben becomes a full-sized Humongousaur to fight, but the To’kustar easily defeats him and tosses Ben into the ocean. The Ultimatrix has the pieces of the Potis Altiare attached to it, and Ben becomes Way Big to become equal with the To’kustar. Ben uses the Potis Altiare to power-up Way Big and fights the To’kustar. After Ben defeats the To’kustar, Ben uses a powerful cosmic blast to blast the To’kustar into space, and the cosmic storm disappears. Ben is happy that the Potis Altiare gave him great power, but becomes upset when it disintegrates like dust. Jimmy calls him again, but this time it is about the trailer for the new Sumo Slammers movie “Sumo Slammers 2: Electric Slammero”, and Ben asks to forward him a link. Jimmy also tells Ben that he saw the To’kustar land on the moon and that he disappeared into thin air. Meanwhile, the To’kustar lands on the moon, and he is revealed to be Albedo. Albedo throws away a small device in his hand that appears to be the device he used to transform, and explains his frustration by saying he spent a year and a day alone in that cosmic storm to find the smallest strand of To’kustar DNA since the day Ben self-destructed the Omnitrix and left him for dead. When he states that he is on this dusty rock and in his disgusting form and there are no chilli fries and things could not get worse, he is encountered by Lu, who was angry with Albedo earlier after he destroyed the outpost, and with Albedo’s device no longer functioning, he is forced to feel Lu’s wrath when he beats him with his wrench. Characters Playable Characters * Ben Tennyson Aliens * Swampfire * Echo Echothumb|300px|right|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Gameplay * Humungousaur * Big Chill * Spidermonkey * NRG * Water Hazard * Armodrillo * Terraspin * AmpFibian * Way Big (fighting Evil Way Big) Alien Exclusives * Four Arms (PS3 only) * Rath (Xbox 360 only) Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Humungousaur (playable in Level 1) #Ultimate Swampfire (playable in Level 2) #Ultimate Spidermonkey (playable in Level 3 and in Level 5) #Ultimate Big Chill (playable in Level 4) #Ultimate Echo Echo (playable in Level 6) Villains Bosses Catacombs (Rome) *Vulkanus *Enoch Paris (France) *Vreedle Brothers *Sunder Devil's Tower (Wyoming) *Kraab *Sevenseven Great Wall of China (China) *Terracotta General *Terracotta Dragon Tokyo Night (Japan) *Zombozo *Wired Cooper Amazon Rainforest (Amazon, Brazil) *Vreedle Brothers Colosseum (Rome) *Overlord *Psyphon The Final Battle (Japan) *Evil Way Big DS Bosses Colusseum (Rome, Italy) *Enoch Top of the Tower (Paris, France) *Sunder Drilling Chamber (Devil's Tower, Wyoming) *Vulcanus *Vulcanus with a giant suit Top of the Wall (China) *Sevenseven Reserch Lab (Venezuela) *Evil Cooper Robotics Lab (Tokyo, Japan) *Psyphon City Streets (Tokyo, Japan) *Evil Way Big Non-Playable Characters * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Jimmy Jones * Azmuth * Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) * Plumbers * Will Harangue * Lu Trivia . See Also * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Achievements and Trophies External Links * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. Gallery Posters and Artwork BEN10UA wii Cover.jpg|Wii cover B10 UA Cosmic Destruction.png|PS3 cover Ben_10-UA_Cosmic_Destruction_video_game.jpg|Xbox 360 cover Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Cosmic-Destruction.jpg|DS Cover ben-10-ultimate-alien-cosmic-destruction-100261.jpg|PSP Cover H11168_M.jpg|PS2 Cover B10UA wp01-1280.jpg B10UA-Icon-01.gif|Icon Ben-10-Ultimate-Alien-Cosmic-Destruction-video-game.jpg Characters Ben_in_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ben Tennyson Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Humongousaur_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate_Big_Chill_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate_Spidermonkey_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate_Echo_Echo_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo NRG UA.jpg|NRG Waterhazard-article.jpg|Waterhazard Armodrilloarticel400.jpg|Armodrillo Terraspin_in_Cosmic_Destruction.PNG|Terraspin AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|AmpFibian AmpFibian_Cosmic_Destruction2.jpg|AmpFibian #2 Rath_in_CosD.jpg|Rath FourArms_in_Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms Way_Big_CD.jpg|Way Big Evil_Way_Big.jpg|Evil Way Big Cooper_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Cooper Terracotta General.jpg|Terracotta General Rhomboid Vreedle.jpg|Rhomboid Vreedle Octagon Vreedle Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Octagon Vreedle Sunder Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Sunder Nemesis Overlord Cosmic Destruction .jpg|Overlord Kraab_CD.jpg|Kraab Vulcanus.jpg|Vulcanus Zombozo CD.jpg|Zombozo Psyphon CD.jpg|Psyphon Enoch CD.jpg|Enoch Images (36).jpg Images (37).jpg Screen Shots Evil To'kustar.png|Evil Way Big Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Evil To'kustar2.png|Evil Way Big defeating Humungousaur To'kustar battle CD.png|To'kustar battle Way Big CD.png|Way Big Humongosaur.png|Humungousaur Gameplay Ultimate_Swampfire CD.png|Ultimate Swampfire Fourarms in ben 10 ultimate alien cosmic destruction.jpg|Fourarms gameplay Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Rath.jpg|Rath gameplay Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction.jpg|The Final Battle Screenshot20100614at7.23.38PM.png Screenshot20100614at7.24.12PM.png China 15 brightened Terraspin.jpg Water hazard in game.jpg Terraspin datos-1- (2).png Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Cleanup